Fighter
by glowoffantasy
Summary: Everybody needs to escape their anger at one point in their lives. Happy/OC. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. Continuing Story.
1. Knocked Down

This is a new story I've started writing. Somehow my brain would allow me to start a new story entirely whilst not allowing me to continue my Daryl Dixon story. Brains... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy, please review! I could use some feedback on this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, or anything affiliated with the show. All hail Kurt Sutter.

* * *

"Come on girl, why do you always insist on giving me a headache?" Coach asked her, sighing in frustration and rubbing his temples. This girl really excelled in giving him a migraine, and he wondered sometimes if she was worth it. Then he chuckled at himself. Of course she was worth it.

"I didn't do it, god dammit and you know it." She hissed back at him, while pacing back and forth through the small locker room. She was furious like she hadn't been in a really long time. It really seemed like there was no way out of this ridiculous mess. She just wanted to take that bitch into the ring now, and beat her until her head came off.

"This is complete bullshit, she's been waiting for this chance ever since I beat her in New York last year." Her hands were itching to hit something, _anything_, but the only things in the room were a chair, a metal locker, and her coach. And she respected the man too much to take it out on him. She'd just go on a really long jog tonight.

He sighed at her stubbornness. Even he sometimes had trouble believing her, the evidence was very convincing. But one look into her blazing eyes would set him straight. She had the biggest sense of righteousness of anyone he knew, and if she said she didn't do it, she didn't; he would bet his life on that.

"Okay darling, calm down. I know you didn't do it, you never would. You worked too hard to get where you are today. Plus, you're the most self-righteous bitch I know."

She chuckled lightly at the comment, her frustration easing marginally. "Yeah, well, tell that to the board. Bunch of pricks." She spat.

She still couldn't believe she was actually going to loose this battle today. She had worked 8 years to get where she was today, never once touching any drugs, or taking any bribes. She earned her place in this world, fair and square. And now one mistake in the ring was going to cost her dearly.

"We need to go back in there, come on." Coach told her, and she sighed. She hated those bastards right now, and it took her every ounce of self-restraint to go in there and not turn into a green, female version of the Hulk.

She followed him quietly, morosely; waiting to hear the verdict she knew was going to come.

They entered the room and sat down behind their table as the board slowly came back in. On the opposite side of the isle sat her opponent, smiling smugly. She would deal with that bitch in good time, in an honest battle. She was itching to KO that wench.

The president of the board began speaking.

"On the case of Natalie Hopman and the accusation of match making, we have come to a decision. We deem the evidence provided accurate and abundant, and therefore have come to the conclusion that Natalie Hopman is guilty of taking money to influence the result of the boxing match on June 28th, 2007 in Los Angeles. We are hereby suspending her for 12 full months after which she will have to re-apply for her professional boxing license. These 12 months include the previous 6 moths which she has already spent suspended. In addition, she will have to pay a fine of $6000 before the last 6 months are up, which will be November 17, 2008. This is the final decision, and no further measures can be taken to redeem Miss Hopman."

That was it, her dreams shattered. Natalie shrunk in her chair, placing her hands over her face. This was so unfair! She had never taken any money, but somehow Kayleigh Groener had managed to fabricate enough evidence to get her suspended. She would miss the Summer Olympics in Beijing and Groener would take her place. This was devastating to her career. There was no guarantee she would still be able to compete in 4 years. She'd be 30 then!

The urge to cry was strong, but she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction.

The room had slowly started to empty and her coach placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on darling, let's get you out of here."

He took her back to the gym where she changed from her formal outfit into some training gear. She was going to get rid of this anger one way or the other.

When 4 hours straight at the gym hadn't worked, her coach tried a different approach. He took her to grab some food, which she hesitantly ate, and then went straight to a bar close by. Maybe alcohol could ease her troubles, because he was at a loss. It really was a last resort measure by a man who had helped a girl turn into the woman she was today.

She hadn't spoken since the verdict, just screamed while throwing punches. She had worn herself out, but kept going nevertheless until he finally stopped her. She understood; he was just looking out for her. She knew better now than taking her anger out on him. The man simply didn't deserve it.

Things hadn't always been that way, they both were well aware. When he'd taken her under his wing nearly 10 years ago to the day, she was an angry, frustrated mess. Her mother had recently passed away and her father seemed to have forgotten her existence. He taught her boxing to give her a way to vent and to cope with the anger, and she had excelled; his best pupil by far. She could probably take about half the men in his school by now. She was fast, threw solid punches and was an incredibly tactical boxer, being very good at predicting opponent's behaviour. Combined with a high pain tolerance and the necessary quality to take a punch, he quickly had her enrolled for matches, where she could really shine.

The anger that fuelled her had never truly left her over the years, she just had gotten better at tucking it away for the appropriate moment. And she had learned it the hard way that Coach, after the initial two years when she turned 18, wasn't going to put up with an angry teenaged brat. He wanted to train a mature boxer, and so that's what she had become.

Coach was already 52 when he had taken Natalie under his wing, old enough to be her father. He had no real experience with raising a kid, but she was independent and mature for her age, and only expected him to teach her boxing.

After her dad finally bailed on her – which Coach had seen coming from a mile away – he had given her a place to live until she turned 18. He managed to keep her out of Child Protective Services, and she was immensely grateful for that. He had become a second father to her, after hers had all but died with her mother.

But even after 10 years of a close relationship, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. It was one of the biggest blows she was dealt in her life, especially because she had earned the spot with hard work and dedication. Coach wasn't sure if it would knock her out, or if she could find the strength in her to get up and strike back with all she had.

The Olympics had become a feasible objective little over 3 years ago, and ever since she had given mind, body and soul to achieve this dream. Now it lay shattered at her feet. And still, she didn't cry. She was just angry.

Somehow he found comfort in this, because she had been dealing with anger all her life and it was something familiar. As they sat at the bar in silence, her slumped over the Scotch, him glancing at her occasionally, he thought that she would be okay somehow. She was tougher than anybody he knew, and if anybody could make a comeback it was this young woman sitting next to him.

The bar tender had refilled their glasses a couple of times now, and she still hadn't spoken a word. She just let the alcohol burn her throat, finding some comfort it the pleasant pain. Coach had tried the random "there's always London 2012" or "what a bitch", but none of it had the desired effect. Coach lifted his glass and brought the smooth liquor to his lips when he suddenly had a great idea. He slammed his glass down, spilling at least half his drink and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't know what caught her attention more, the wasted alcohol or the firm way Coach was trying to get her attention, but either worked as she looked up to him in annoyance.

"I know exactly what you need." He said.

She raised her eyebrow in frustration, but also slight curiosity. The look he had on his face was a little ridiculous, a combination of self perceived genius and excitement.

"You need to get away from all this bullshit here in LA. You need a place where you can calm down, set your priorities straight. A place where you can sulk, but also heal without having anybody all up in your business."

She gave it a thought and she had to admit that Coach's idea sounded tempting. She knew that, if she would stay in LA, people would want to console her and talk her through it. But worst of all, she'd see that Groener bitch everywhere and she wouldn't be able to escape watching the Olympics.

"You got any particular place in mind?" She asked, almost convinced and ready to leave on the spot.

"I got a friend, not too far from here, in Cali. I'll give him a call first thing in the morning. He knows a thing or two about boxing, so you can keep training with him, but he also lives in a quiet town. I don't even think they have Starbucks there.

She frowned a little at that. Coach knew how she was without her morning coffee, that wasn't a smart thing of him to mention that particular fact.

He just sighed with a content smile on his face when he saw that familiar frown appear when she heard there was no Starbucks. He'd pitied his friend a little when thinking about the favour he was going to ask of him, but the guy wasn't the softest type either; he could handle his own, Coach was sure of that.

When she woke up the next morning in her own bed it took her a couple of minutes to remember how she had ended up there. Coach had dropped her off at her place and made sure she found her way in to bed before leaving her alone. She yawned and stretched her arms, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

She flung out of bed when she saw it was 11 in the morning. Coach was going to kill her! She had never been this late. But as sudden as the time hit her, the realization that she wouldn't have to come in today, combined with the reason why hit her like a well-aimed brick in the stomach. She slammed herself back onto the bed, trying to forget about all of that as quickly as possible, and not caring about her strict training schedule.

When she woke up the second time that day, her phone was ringing. Her purse was on the floor next to her bed and she lazily shifted her position just far enough to reach her phone. It was Coach. Probably checking up on her, making sure she was still alive.

"What." She answered, not really in the mood to talk to him.

"Hey darling, my friend just got back to me. He had to talk it over with some people, make some arrangements, but he said you can come."

She rubbed her face with her spare hand to wake her up some more. She had no idea what the man was talking about.

"What? What friend? And go where?"

Coach just chuckled. "I thought you always said you could handle your liquor."

She merely grunted in response, urging him to speed up. He was getting on her already shot nerves.

"Remember our talk last night? We agreed that it would be a good idea if you got away from the city for a while, somewhere a little more quiet, where you could get back in the ring on your own terms."

She opened her eyes, narrowing them instantly. "You mean that shit hole with no decent coffee? Yeah I remember."

This earned her another chuckle from coach. "Exactly. So my friend said you could come over as soon as the day after tomorrow. He'll have a place ready for you to stay."

"And you really think this is a good idea?" She asked Coach.

"Yeah, darling, I really do. Look, you need some time out, and we both know you won't be getting it in LA. This place is too busy; too many people know what happened here. You won't get a minute of the rest that you need to get your head back in the game."

Natalie sighed once more, fully aware that her Coach was absolutely right. Not being able to come up with any argument against going, except that she didn't feel like leaving her apartment for the rest of her life, she agreed with Coach and told him to set it up. If Coach was surprised by her lack of resistance, he didn't show it over the phone and she was grateful.

After they hung up, Coach stared at the phone for a couple more seconds, before dialling his friend. It had been almost too easy for Coach to convince her to get out of LA, but maybe she was finally coming to her senses.

The phone rang a couple of times before his friend picked up.

"Aye, Chibs 'ere." The man answered in his thick Scottish accent.

"Hey Chibs, it's Daniel again. She's in, set it up."

"Ok, we'll make it happen."

"She'll be in Charming in 2 days." Coach said, relieved that his friend would be okay with housing Natalie for 6 months.

"Sounds good. You droppin' 'er off? We need to get us a pint mate." Chibs offered.

"You know I will. I can't just send her your way, unknowingly, and without any assistance. I'm not a sadist." They both laughed.

"Aye, I'll see you Friday." With that, the connection was ended.

Chibs was a good friend, and Coach was sure he'd look after Natalie, despite all his... _extralegal_ activities.


	2. Back On Her Feet

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. I'm really taking my time with this story because I really want to get the characters right. It's easy enough to watch them on the screen, and figure how they would respond to certain situations, but it's the basic, nuanced every day life things that are hard for me to get down, because even though I might claim I know the characters, I'm still only appropriating and interpreting them.

I hope you like my interpretations, and I would really love some feedback so please review!

* * *

Friday came sooner than Natalie had hoped. She had some doubts about going to this small town called Charming, despite its name, and live with one of Coach's old buddies. But Coach managed to finally talk her in to it while she was packing her suitcase, telling her once again that it was only a temporary thing, and she could get some rest there. She knew she needed to calm down.

They left around 10 in the morning, because they had 5 hours of driving ahead of them without any of the necessary stops, and Coach wanted to get there before 5 pm. He didn't specify why.

She enjoyed the scenery while driving. After 2 hours Coach told her to take the wheel. He was getting older, and couldn't focus that long anymore. In fact, he fell asleep about half an hour later. Directions weren't too difficult, Natalie simply followed the signs saying "Charming", and Coach had told her they needed to go to Teller-Morrow auto repair services. She didn't want to wake the man up when she couldn't find it, so she asked for directions. After about 30 minutes of searching, in a town that was bigger than she expected, she finally found it. The beat up old pick-up truck rolled into the parking lot where she parked it, before waking up Coach.

"We're here old man, wake up!" She sounded more disrespectful than she meant it, but she couldn't be bothered. She had just spent close to 4 hours practically by herself in a car with a radio that didn't work, and she was a little pissed.

Coach woke up from his slumber and noticed the Teller-Morrow sign above the garage. "Watch who you're calling old, kid. This will be your fate soon enough." His reply was chipper as always, she had to give him that. Sometimes his optimism really got on her nerves, but she had to admire the positivity this man brought to the table. She'd be nowhere without it.

They both got out of the car, and walked to the garage. It looked like business was winding down before the weekend, and only a handful of mechanics were left in the small garage. Natalie immediately noticed several Harley Davidsons parked neatly in one line. The place had been tagged all over with Sons of Anarchy/SoA/SAMCRO signs and logos. She took a cautious look around, not knowing fully what Coach had gotten her into, but she trusted the man with her life, so she figured it couldn't be too bad. However she couldn't help but think that this wasn't just an ordinary garage.

"Ah Danny boy, long time no see mah old friend!" A man with a thick Scottish accent yelled while walking out of a building across from the garage.

Danny turned around to greet the man. "Chibs, good to see you. It has been long, too long I'd say."

"Aye, I couldn't agree more. And this must be the lovely lass. Welcome ta Charmin'!" Natalie took a good hard look at the man before the answered by extending her hand. She was a formal kind of person when it came to introductions, and she judged people by how they introduced themselves. She hated weak handshakes, but too firm was also a bad sign. It was even worse when the person didn't have the respect to look her in the eye; that could really get her riled up. But Chibs responded in a kind way, putting his had into hers and shaking it slightly. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, she knew he was looking at her, and so he passed the first test.

Chibs was eying the young woman, not sure what to make of her yet, as he beckoned both her and Danny inside.

"This is the clubhouse, everyone's here for tonight's party. But you already knew that." Chibs announced as we walked in, that last comment aimed at Coach. Natalie looked around, taking in the room and the people. The place was a little old fashioned, dark wood on the floors and along the walls, many decorative objects and trinkets covering the paint. There was a pool table and a bar, both heavily in demand, and several tables with chairs throughout the space. Chibs and Coach shared some quick words as he sent Coach off to the bar.

"Alright lass, I'll show ye where ye can sleep tonight. We won't be going to my house until tomorrow." Natalie didn't say anything, simply followed Chibs to the right where they passed a small kitchen and then down a small hallway, but not before taking a second look at an old blue motorcycle on display.

"Here we are." Chibs said when he stopped before one of the doors. He grabbed the keys from his pocket to unlock it. "I cleaned up for ye, changed the sheets. They were a... a bit used." He chuckled to himself. Natalie nodded. It looked clean, and she had a roof over her head, that was all that mattered. "Thanks. I'll go grab my bag." She answered with a small smile on my face. "Here's the key, then you won't need ta find me later tonight when I'm unavailable." She nodded again, accepting the key and moving back towards the door. Chibs followed her back as Natalie tried to lock the door. "Come 'ere, this bastard's a bit tricky. Ya got to lift it up before ye can lock it." He showed her how to do it and she shoved the key in her jeans pocket.

She followed him back to the main area, where Coach had installed himself at the bar and was now working on a big pint of beer, talking animatedly with an old and big fellow with an oxygen tube to his nose. She took a second look around. The atmosphere was friendly and alive, and a small smile automatically found its way to her face. These people seemed to know how to have a good time.

The smile was short lived when a tall woman made their way over them. As friendly as all the men looked, the woman was definitely more of a threat to her right now. Natalie changed my stance out of pure automatism and Chibs noticed Natalie's reaction when he saw the woman coming. He greeted her friendly. "Hey Gemma, this is Natalie. She'll be staying with me for a couple of months. Clay tell you about that?" Gemma nodded, "Yeah baby, he did."

She gave Natalie a good look over, seeing if the young woman was going to pose a threat, while Natalie did the same. This skinny bitch would be no match for Natalie, but she did look like she would fight dirty. "Hi, welcome to Charming." Gemma finally said after the tension had been built for several seconds. Natalie extended my hand in acceptance, and a sarcastic smile appeared on Gemma's face for just a couple of seconds, before she took it. "Thanks for letting me stay." Natalie replied with a forced smile on her face. She didn't trust her, and she sure as hell didn't respect her, no matter how firm Gemma's handshake was.

"Chibs show you your room?" She asked. "Yeah he did." "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go. One of those damn sweetbutts forgot to buy the meat, so I need to head back into town. I'll see you later baby." She left after planting a small kiss on Chibs' scarred cheek.

Natalie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "She didn't seem happy I was here at all. She with you?" She enquired, which only resulted in a deep laugh form the Scotsman. "Oh no darlin', she the prez's wife. Now come on, let's get you introduced."

The names were a haze, especially because they didn't make any sense to jer at all. Opie, Piney, Juice, Half Sack. Well, that last one actually was quite memorable, especially since the young man pulled out his business when Natalie made the mistake of enquiring about the origins of the name. The vision of his sack was etched in her brain. "I need a drink." She stated after the encounter, to which the men happily obliged.

After some initial introductions, Natalie was sitting at the bar with Coach and Chibs, a beer in her hand, when they finally arrived at the topic Natalie wanted to avoid. "So lass, Coach told me ye're a boxer, and a damn good one. Why you here?" She sighed in frustration. She hadn't thought about that since she arrive at the garage, and he just had to bring it up.

"I was set up, lost my license. Can't box for another 6 months." That was all there was to say about it and Natalie didn't feel like wasting more words on the subject. It still hurt, knowing she should be flying to London in 2 months. She quickly took a big gulp of her beer, draining the bottle of its last liquids, just so she'd have a reason to keep this conversation going.

"Sure lass, set up. I know what ye mean." Chibs said, his tone joking, as if he knew more than her about being set up.

This comment got her riled up in an instant. Who was this fucker to judge her?! Natalie slammed my beer down on the bar and turned to face the man, while she closed the gap between them threateningly. "You listen to me, asshole. I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but say that again and I'll make you eat your teeth." Coach was trying to pull Natalie back while the rest of the bar had fallen silent in shock. She was too angry to notice or care.

Chibs looked at her for a couple of seconds, noticing that he hit a sore spot. "Alright, no need ta get yer knickers in a twist." He held is hands up in defeat. Chibs knew better than to make her even angrier. He'd done some research on the woman with the help of Juice. She had one hell of a right hook and he did not want to experience it first hand, not on a party night at least. He had important business to attend to later.

This calmed her down enough to sit back down on the bar stool and take a sip from her beer, only to be even more disappointed when she found the bottle empty. Chibs signalled a sweet butt behind the bar to quickly give the lass another bottle, which Natalie took gratefully with a long drink. While the cold liquid was a little soothing, it did very little to temper her mood.

Chibs shot a questioning look to Coach, who just shrugged his shoulders. Coach had forgotten just how angry she could get, especially since she respected him enough not to take it out on him. But these men were strangers and needed to earn her respect, which could mean a lot of threats and possibly even fights. Coach had begun to wonder if it had been a good idea to take Natalie to the club, when she surprised him.

"I'm sorry Chibs, I shouldn't have done that. It's not your fault. It's just, my dream went down the toilet 3 days ago and it's not easy to forgive and forget." She looked at the man earnestly, a frown still covering her face. Chibs nodded in reply. "It's alright lass. Yer angry, that's why yer here. How about tomorrow, we'll let you take it out on the prospect in the ring. See how good ye really are."

She nodded, glad he understood. The rest of the people in the clubhouse had gone back to whatever the hell they were doing before the little outburst, noticing that nothing was going to happen, and Chibs got up form his stool, ready to experience some of the earthly pleasures the club had to offer.

"Hey Chibs, what kind of club is this?" Natalie wanted to know. She had been wondering this ever since they drove through the gate. He looked at her and smiled as he walked away. "We're an MC lass, motorcycle enthusiasts." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, his arms spread out while walking backwards, before he finally turned around, signalling the end of our conversation. Everybody let out a soft laugh at Chibs' remark before going back to ignoring her and the old man next to her.

Natalie turned back to the bar and took another drink from her beer in silence. She couldn't help but feel like there was more to it, but she didn't pry Coach or anyone else. That wasn't her place. If these people were kind enough to house her for 6 months, she could be kind enough not to ask any stupid questions.

The party that ensued later that night was a madhouse, like Coach had predicted. Natalie didn't really participate, just sat and watched. She was an observer; it was one of her strengths in boxing. Always watching before acting or reacting, always aware. These men loved their women, and these women practically did everything for the men. She figured quickly that most of the practically naked women didn't belong to any one man, but appeared to be common good. She wasn't sure what to think about that, but she postponed judgement for now. Everybody seemed to be having fun, so she couldn't see a problem with the arrangement.

Gemma observed the young woman from afar, not sure what to make of her. "What do you think baby? She gonna be a problem?" She asked Clay, her Old Man, with a kiss on the lips. "Nah baby, you got nothing to worry about. She ain't hiding, just needed some time away from the city. She shouldn't be a hassle." Clay his Gemma right back. "Well she got a mouth on her, and a temper. That ain't gonna play well with the boys." Clay chuckled at that. He hadn't told his Old Lady Natalie was quite capable of taking care of herself. "She'll be fine, trust me. Now where were we?" He asked before diving his head back into Gemma's chest and dragging her off to his room in the clubhouse.

As the party unravelled further and further, Natalie slowly became a little more uncomfortable with the scenes displayed in front of her. It wasn't the nudity or the public sex that made her feel that way, she simply felt very out of place. She didn't belong, and so she moved up from her stool and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Juice was curious about the new girl. He thought she was a bit younger than him and she didn't say much, which he found intriguing. She didn't seem offended or repulsed by the party, so that was a good sign. She had a firm handshake when they were introduced, and she had looked him straight in the eye. Juice secretly though the way she looked at him had been a little unnerving.

Chibs had him look into her before she arrived. She was a professional boxer, training out of LA. She was a welterweight, so he knew exactly how much she weighed. That was only a little creepy in his book. Mother dead, father out of the picture, picked up by Daniel Winters. Danny was an old boxing coach with a small, but relatively successful school, and a history with the club and the gun business. She had worked her way up over the years, until she had finally managed to qualify herself for the Olympics this year in Beijing.

Juice also knew about the verdict, and he could see why she wanted to get away. But why she had come to Charming of all places was a mystery to him, although he suspected it had something to do with her Coach's relationship and Chibs' knowledge of boxing. So in order to find out more, he moved the sweet butt off his lap and followed the woman outside. Maybe he could get something better in his bed tonight than one of the club's girls. Juice had no doubt Natalie would be one kinky bitch in the sack.

Natalie was just walking around the lot with no real direction, as she was staring at the clear sky and all the stars visible, ignoring the loud music and people talking. The boxing ring had been occupied before, but was now empty. The fighting, which had been bare fisted, had kinda sucked, but it was entertaining enough when she'd had a couple of drinks.

She was good at tuning people out, and so she was soon lost in her thoughts while staring up at the sky. When she started thinking, she slowly realized that in the big picture of the universe, her loss earlier this week didn't mean jack shit. It didn't make her feel any better, but a low, humourless chuckle escaped her throat none the less.

"Whatcha laughing at?" She was spooked out of her daydreams and turned to face the person who had spoken. It was a little dark, and the alcohol had been working for quite some time now, so she wasn't exactly sure who this was.

"Juke, right?" She asked the guy with the tribals tattooed on his head. She really had no idea what his name was; all of them had sounded fairly ridiculous to her.

He laughed. "Close. It's Juice."

"Sorry, of course." She grinned at him. "I'm new here, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed you." She laughed at this statement, not believing that this guy was actually flirting with her. "Sorry to bust your balls, buddy, but I ain't interested."

Juice played dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, still with a grin on his face.

She decided to wipe that grin off his smug face, even if she thought he looked nice with it. She couldn't let these men get any ideas about her. "I saw you watching me. I got eyes you know. You weren't being very subtle." She looked him straight in the eyes now, all playfulness gone and her soberness somewhat returning.

Juice's grin disappeared as he rubbed the back of his head in an uncomfortable silence. At least he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"Sorry, that obvious huh?"

"Hun, you were as unsubtle as a sledgehammer at a nose job." She joked. She decided to let him off easy this time, but she hoped he got the message.

"Go back inside and enjoy yourself. I'd like to be alone out here, if that's okay." Juice heard the final tone in her voice, and he knew that he'd better do what she asked him to. He'd seen some of her videos fighting and she could throw one hell of a punch.

Deciding he didn't want to become her personal boxing ball for the evening, he nodded and quietly went back inside, leaving Natalie to her thoughts. She sighed in relief, alone once again.

She was still so angry that it was hard not to take it out on the guys here. They could handle themselves and that they wouldn't take any shit, which only made it all the more tempting for her to start pushing their buttons. But she knew she couldn't be a whiney bitch if she expected to live here for 6 months and at least be treated like a human being. She would have to find a different way to vent her anger than to yell at every random bystander.

She laid down on the cold concrete, allowing her to rest her neck a little from constantly staring up at the sky. She enjoyed the view, as she couldn't often see the stars from LA because of the light pollutio. The music in the background was a nice volume out here, and she enjoyed this peaceful moment alone. Her heartbeat lowered, and her breath became more relaxed as well. In that short instant, she knew that in the end, everything would work out just fine.

She stayed on the ground for about 15 minutes, until the cold of the concrete started seeping through her muscles. She got up, not wanting her body to be stiff the next day, and she did some easy stretches to prevent that from happening.

When the party inside finally started to slow down, around 4 in the morning, she walked back inside and straight to the room Chibs had showed her. She noticed her coach passed out underneath some random woman with a big grin plastered on his face. She grinned in return, even though nobody was on the receiving end. This sure did look like a fun place. If only she would fit in more.


	3. KO

**A/N:** Sorry this update took so long, it was really hard to get it right, and I'm still not sure... I hope I got the suspense right... Anyway, I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think!

* * *

Natalie woke up the next morning around 8 am from her alarm and groggily decided to go for an early morning jog. Even if she had gotten less than 4 hours of sleep, she hadn't done any serious training since the verdict had come out. It was time for her to get her head back in the game.

She changed into some grey loose sweatpants and a black sports bra with a black hoodie – her standard work out gear for outside – and pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail. She liked wearing her workout gear, because it really allowed her to show off all her ink.

She had gotten a big back piece done when she was 21, to celebrate her entrance into the professional league. It was an intricate mixture of a bird, a magpie, with a portrait of her mother over its heart, and swirls to show the movement of air underneath its wings, all in black-and-grey. It helped remind her to keep moving and stay fluid with every punch life threw at her. The bird's wings spread over her shoulders on to the top of her arms, the head in her neck and its tail to her lower back. She had chosen a magpie because of a story her mother once told her when Natalie had seen a magpie in their backyard. Magpies were survivors, eating trash if they had to. It had taken close to 35 hours to finish it, and she was incredibly happy with the result. Below her left breast she had the words "I'll keep on fighting till I'm dead on the ground" tattooed. That was who she was; a survivor, someone who would never give up on herself. She had gotten that soon after she realized her father was never coming back.

She also had a beautifully coloured, Japanese style Koi on her right hip. It was swimming up stream, symbolizing the struggles she was going through and that they hadn't ended yet. It ran from her belly button to a little above her knee, with blue waves and purple and green flowers surrounding the bright orange and yellow fish. She loved the colour of the tattoo, it was the boldest piece she had.

The art had hurt, but she hadn't cared, especially with the first one on her ribs. She almost enjoyed the pain because it took away from the mental anguish. She had soon after her mother's passing learned to tune out physical pain, and it came very handy with the boxing.

Natalie didn't grab her iPod, which she usually used, because she was in a new town and she needed to pay attention to the directions. Music would be a distraction that could get her lost for a couple hours, and she didn't want that. She had a feeling these masculine bikers would never let her live down the humiliation.

She walked into the main area and frowned at the smell of sex, beer and sweat. It wasn't very pleasant the morning after. After grabbing some toast and pouring hot coffee in a mug from the small kitchen, she quickly made some scrambled eggs and walked outside to smell the fresh air. Her lungs were grateful.

She ate her food and drank her beloved coffee outside at one of the picnic benches. When she was done eating she started doing stretches to get her muscles ready and lean for the day. She hadn't turned around at all, immersed in her thoughts, and so she wasn't aware of the stares she was receiving from behind her.

Happy had woken up too early for his liking, but he hadn't been able fall back to sleep so he decided to go have a nice early morning smoke. He loved the SAMCRO parties, but he also enjoyed the quietness the morning after when everyone was still asleep. He hadn't expected this girl walking out, ready for a jog, at 8 am. She didn't seem to notice him while she was eating, which gave him the chance to stare at her in peace. He could tell she was fit, even if the pants and the hoodie were loose. Happy really began to enjoy the view when she started to do her stretches right in front of him. She bent forward to stretch her calves. It gave Happy the time and opportunity to really appreciate her body, especially her ass, while he was amused that she had not seen him standing against the wall of the clubhouse.

Happy had seen the girl the night before, but he hadn't paid her much attention, seeing as she obviously wasn't a sweet butt because of the way she dressed. She dressed normally as well, not showing off too much skin or caring too much about her appearance altogether. He couldn't be bothered the night before, because he was too busy with the two croweaters that seemed all too eager to bed him that night – and of course he was too much of a gentleman to deny such a request.

When she started twisting her spine she noticed something in her peripheral vision – a person to be precise, and he was watching her. She spun around to face the guy who seemed perfectly comfortable just where he was. She had seen him last night at the party, but they hadn't formally been introduced. He was tall, a couple years older than her, his arms covered in tattoos, and he had a mischievous look in his eye.

She groaned in an unladylike fashion when she realized she had been stretching right in front of him for the past 10 minutes. No wonder he had such a huge grin on his face.

"That was a nice morning show you gave away just now. Care to repeat?" His voice was raspy and deep, and she quite liked it, despite the comment that he had just made.

Natalie wasn't uptight about her body, she knew it was pretty stellar. She'd received so many comments on it over the years, both wanted and unwanted, that she couldn't be bothered to get riled up anymore. She just shrugged because she had nothing to say to the stranger, as she tapped her pedometer on her wrist to turn it on. It came alive with a small beep and she prepared herself to leave.

"Any areas you can recommend for a run?" She asked him. He didn't look like the runner, but he might know the town.

"Nah. Just make sure you go right. That's where the town's centre is, with the park. On the left there's only industrial areas." He answered with that same deep voice, as he stared her down. She didn't want to loose the staring competition they had seemingly started and kept eye contact, after which she nodded in response and backed away from the guy, falling into her usual tread quite easily.

Happy watched her go, impressed with her ability to maintain eye contact with him. Most of the people he knew, sometimes even his brothers, had trouble with looking him in the eye. But he soon forgot all about the girl as some of sweet butts from the night before came stumbling out of the clubhouse, starting their walk of shame home, and providing him with a new source of entertainment.

Natalie let her run last for about an hour. She ran half an hour in one direction, after which she backtracked her way back to the clubhouse. It was a cool morning, which she loved, but she had forgotten to bring her water bottle with her. She was incredibly thirsty and relieved to see the clubhouse appear in the distance.

By the time Natalie made it back, most of the women had disappeared, except for a few who were slowly trying to clean up the place. Gemma was ordering them around and cocked an eyebrow at the young woman who had just returned from her workout. "Had a good run?" She asked Natalie, who simply nodded before walking over to the kitchen and put her head under the tap to drink. "When you're done, wanna come help us out?" Gemma asked. Everyone who knew her, understood this to be a demand and not a request, but Natalie, who was not privy to this information, shook her head. "Nah I'll pass. I need to get back to my training."

Gemma frowned at the reply. Who was this bitch to just waltz in here like she owned the place? She needed to have a chat with Chibs so that he could explain to this girl how things were handled around here.

Natalie walked back outside when she realized she hadn't seen Coach inside, so she turned around and see if she could find him. He wasn't in the clubhouse where she knew she had left him the night before, so the only option left right now was to ask Gemma. Natalie wasn't sure what to think of the women, but she didn't like her attitude. Natalie knew she wasn't here to cause trouble or stir shit up, but that woman was somehow getting on her nerves. Natalie would have to behave.

"Hey Gemma, you seen Coach?" She asked as Gemma turned around from sweeping the floor. "I don't know, my memory's kinda foggy. Maybe he's in the cleaning cupboard? Oh and while you're there, make yourself useful and grab the ammonia. We need to clean the bathroom." Gemma replied with a smug smile on her face.

Natalie didn't appreciate being ordered around, especially not by complete strangers, and even though she knew that she would have to play nice if she wanted to stay here, she wasn't going be some toy for this woman to play with.

"Nevermind." Was all Natalie said as she walked back outside and to Coach's truck. She grabbed some of her training gear out of the trunk after which she slammed it harder than necessary.

Maybe a long rope jump would get rid of the frustration she felt with Gemma. That woman was insufferable, she thought as she took off her sweater and started jumping.

20 minutes later Coach finally came outside, all clean and showered, while she was sweating like a pig jumping that rope like a maniac. "Good. You went for a run?" He asked her and she just nodded while continuing to jump.

"And how long have you been at it?" He questioned her further, glad to see that her dedication hadn't wavered here in Charming.

Natalie didn't answer for another 10 minutes when she stopped jumping and put the rope down. "30 minutes now." Coach nodded, knowing she wasn't a talker during their trainings.

"Ok, let's get you going on the muscle work now. Wanna do squats, sit ups or push ups first?" He asked, knowing she hated all three of them with a burning passion. But he was once again surprised when she didn't even make one sound of protest and just went at it on the mat they had brought.

150 sit ups, 150 push ups, and 200 squats – all with according weights – later, he let her have her rest, giving her a bottle of some electrolyte drink to get her rehydrated. She did some more light stretching to keep her muscles lean and warm, after which she put her hoody back on.

Some guys had come outside to smoke and ended up watching her train. They all liked what they saw: her tall, lean body and fierce abs, long, dark blonde hair and fiery eyes. Some even started doing push ups or sit ups along side with her, but they all had to tap out at some point, while she simply ignored them and went on with her business. While at first the men seemed to enjoy teasing her, when she didn't even acknowledge their existence, the banter and interest quickly dropped.

After a half hour break, Chibs came outside with Half Sack, who looked ready for a sparring match. "Ye ready lass?" He asked her, and she nodded. Everybody noticed how this was one of her signature move as she was not much of a talker. The men howled at Half Sack, telling him that if he lost to a girl he could forget his bottom rocker – whatever the hell that meant.

Natalie scowled. She wasn't just any woman, and Half Sack loosing to her wouldn't mean he was less of a man. He was a little taller than her, and a little heavier, which probably meant slower. She could use this to her advantage.

She had seen him move the day before, and he seemed a little lanky, as if he wasn't entirely sure what to do with his entire body mass. She guessed he was a Middleweight, so he couldn't have more than 15 to 20 pounds on her, which she wanted to use to her benefit.

As soon as Half Sack had stepped into the ring, he seemed more certain of himself and he was moving more deliberately. She took note of that change and remembered not to underestimate him. They went to their respectable corners as Chibs and Coach taped up their hands and slipped on their gloves. They both put on protective headgear and their mouth guards – there was no need to take unnecessary risks for a simple sparring match.

By the time the two of them were all ready to go, everybody was outside watching them, and most of them cheering on their prospect. There were some guys who were rooting for Natalie just to see the prospect get beat up by a woman. Some bets were made and money was flowing.

Natalie stayed in her corner until Coach left the ring. He looked at her and smiled. "You know what to do kid." Those were his only motivational words, and those were all she needed. She was getting pumped, allowing all the anger of the past week to reach the surface.

Natalie thought about that bitch Groener and all the things she wanted to do to her. She thought about her lost Olympic title that she knew she could've brought home, about that gold medal that should be hanging around her neck in a couple of months. But no, she was in Charming, the dullest town on the planet, with a six-month suspension and a 6000 dollar fine for something she didn't even do. Natalie was angry all right, and she was going to let it all out.

Natalie walked towards Half Sack as they first gently bumped fists as soon as they were they only two left in the ring, a sign of mutual respect before the battle begun. They danced around each other for a couple of seconds, Natalie just watching how he moved. Even though she was angry, she was using that anger to focus, channeling her rage to work in her benefit.

Half Sack, needing to prove his masculinity, dealt the first punch, but it was more trial to see how she would respond than a serious blow to her face. She watched him closely and saw an opening in his defense. She took it and put in a quick combo of punches. The last blow hit his face, just as she had intended, and Half Sack seemed to wake up a little, noting she was meant business.

"Don't hold back on me Half Sack." She simply said, not liking it when she was being treated differently because of her sex. Half Sack only needed to be told once and immediately threw a punch at her that she easily fended off, but that move left her stomach wide open, which was his next target.

He had a good punch in him, she had to give him that, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She kept moving, keeping her feet light as they darted around the ring, throwing jabs and uppercuts back and forth, and trying to break the other's defense.

Happy and Juice stood next to each other. Happy was calm and simply watched the girl's deliberate and precise movements in the ring, while Juice was yelling and cheering just as loud as any of the other guys, throwing in useless advices such as "HIT HIM HARDER!" and "DON'T BE A PUSSY PROSPECT!"

Happy enjoyed watching her, she was definitely skilled and much more precise than Half Sack. She never seemed to use more energy than necessary and she looked completely calm.

Her tattoos were now prominently visible, and he admired the art from a distance. He hadn't noticed the ink on her this morning because she had been wearing her sweater, hiding the ink form view. Now that she was out there in just her sweatpants and sports bra, he was able to take in the different tattoos. The one on her back was really big, a magpie in all its glory. The koi was also easy to spot, due it its bright colours, but it wasn't fully visible, most of it disappearing underneath those pants. He would love to get rid of those pants and inspect her body up close.

Natalie was angry as hell and she let go a salvo of hits and punches, hitting Half Sack's head several times because he had lowered his defense on several occasions.

After 3 minutes a bell rang, signalling the end of round one. She hadn't realized there was a bell, or that they needed one for that matter. She'd noticed Half Sack's left arm lowering slightly towards the end of the round. If he was already getting tired this was going to be even easier than she thought.

"You're doing good darling." Coach said as he fed her some water. "He seems to be getting tired on his left, use it." Natalie just nodded, her eyes glued on the prospect. He actually didn't seem tired, now that she took a good look at him; maybe he was trying to play her. She smirked, knowing she had found his strategy.

After a minute of rest she got back up, ready for another round. "Stay angry!" Coach yelled to her, but she barely heard him. Half Sack and her threw more punches back and forth, when she decided to test her suspicions. She made a wild move with her right arm, like she assumed he would expect her to do. Half Sack responded incredibly quick, showing her that he had expected that punch to come, but by the time he knew what was going on she had already punched him in the temple with a precise and deliberate left hook.

Half Sack's head spun to the left and he struggled to stay on his two feet. She immediately jumped at the chance and pounded at his head until he was back against the ropes and the only thing he could do was cover his head in defense.

The bell rang again, signalling Natalie that she needed to get off of the guy and she strode back to her corner full with confidence. She was winning and she knew it. Coach just grinned at her, while all the men now seemed to be on her side, impressed with her skills and abilities to shape the fight.

The third round came quickly and Natalie wanted to make a point to all of the men watching her. She wanted to knock Half Sack out, because she knew that would be the easiest way to get these men's respect. Somewhere, very deep inside her, she felt a little guilty about doing this to Half Sack – the guys were never going to let him live this down – but she quickly buried that feeling. The ring was no place for such sentiments. She was a better boxer than him and she deserved to win this match.

Knocking the young man out would also help her to release some pent up anger. Punching something or someone had been her way of coping since she started training with coach after her mother died. He trained her and calmed her, teaching her how and when to use the anger inside her. At first, she had simply used the techniques she learned with Coach to punch people who annoyed her. After several suspensions Coach finally found out and threatened to stop her training completely. That had riled her in a little, and not soon after Coach signed her up for her first official match. She had won gloriously.

Half Sack did seem a little fatigued now, while she was feeling relatively fit. She had used her energy effectively so far, and now was the time to go all out. Coach recognized the look in her eyes and grinned, leaning back a little. "That boy is gonna get knocked out. Mark my words." He spoke to no one in particular, but Happy had heard him and looked back up at the ring. No way this girl was gonna knock the prospect out. She might be good, but she was still a girl and Half Sack could take a beating.

Natalie forgot about the world around her, the only thing that mattered was knocking Half Sack out. As soon as the bell rang to let them know the round had started she went into the extreme offense, quickly closing the gap between her and Half Sack and pounding in on his head. After a couple hits, the guy was able to move away from her and regain his stance. But she kept coming at him, beating him in the head, the shoulders, and the stomach, breaking through his defenses more easily with every blow.

Half Sack had never witnessed such precision blows before, only having fought in illegal fights where strength and size were more important than technique. The worst thing was, the punches just kept coming – an endless stream. He knew he was loosing strength and energy, and even when he did get in a couple of hits, they didn't seem to faze her.

After spending another couple of seconds apart she came at Half Sack for the last time. His defenses were almost completely down, his reaction time slow as his vision had blurred slightly. She threw a right punch, then a left punch and then a right hook that threw the young man to the ground. He didn't recover and stayed put.

A wide grin spread across her face, and Happy had to admit that her bloodlust, or anger, or whatever it was he saw in her eyes, was damn hot. He hadn't realized it was there before, and he could see know that behind her façade she was everything but calm.

Natalie sauntered back to her own corner in a mocking fashion, clearly not respecting the prospect's boxing a whole lot. Her coach took off her headgear and gloves and Bobby entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a winner! Eh, what's your name again sweetheart?" She chuckled at the question, but she didn't blame the man. She had no idea who he was either. "Natalie."

"NATALIE!" Bobby yelled, while picking up her right arm to show her victory. Her body stretched and Happy could see not only more of her koi tattoo, but he also noticed more ink underneath her left breast. This woman was fucking sexy. All the men cheered and clapped, including Happy who had his own reasons to cheer her on. It had been a good fight, even though it was over pretty quickly.

Happy hadn't moved from his spot next to her coach, just watching her toned body. She was one hot bitch. Everything about her seemed to turn him on, from her tight body with the great looking ink, to her strong and silent demeanour.

She barely even registered he was there when she walked back over to Coach and dove between the ropes to get out of the ring. "Can I go shower now?" She asked him with a tired but satisfied look on her face. "Go ahead darling, you earned it. That was one hell of a hook, that last one." Coach beamed. Natalie just grinned with pride. "Thanks Coach." Then she walked away.

"Need some help in the shower?" Happy offered with a smirk on his face, and Coach eyed him suspiciously. That man was in dangerous territories, Coach knew Natalie didn't like being spoken to in that manner. But the surprises kept coming as she merely shrugged. "Coach said I earned it. All I've seen you do is stare at me today. Not really worth a nice treat now is it?" She answered cockily with a smirk on her face, and walked away into the clubhouse to get that shower she was yearning for.

Coach shook his head and a small smile formed on his face, while Happy just stood there grinning. Bobby, who had witnessed Happy's sad attempt to get some wrapped his hand around Happy's shoulder and followed his gaze. "And that, my friends, was knock out number two."

Happy turned his head to look at the old man, amusement present in his face. "What do you know old man? To me, that's just foreplay.

* * *

Natalie made sure to lock the door behind her, not wanting any visitors to come wandering into her room whilst she was in the shower. She set the water to hot as she quickly stripped down from her work out clothes and stepped under the scorching beams of water. She massaged her neck a little, allowing herself to rest.

She felt damn proud she had beaten Half Sack, even though it hadn't really been a fair fight. She just felt good that she had proven herself in front of the entire club. Maybe now the many lusty stares she had received over the past 20 hours would shimmer down a little.

After 30 minutes, much longer than her usual shower, she finally got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She was getting hungry and she needed to get some good food in her system. The night before she'd had a little too much to drink so she needed to drink a lot of water in the next couple of days and eat 3 meals a day, so that her body could fully recover. She'd talk to Chibs about it when he would take her to his home.

Feeling refreshed and fully clothed, she walked back out into the clubhouse, and Juice immediately walked up to her. "That was amazing! I can't believe you knocked out the prospect!" He beamed at her, earning him a slight chuckle. "You better believe it." She said, still a little smug from her victory.

"Yeah, well the prospect is never gonna live this down! He lost to a girl!" Juice stated, a huge grin still on his face. This annoyed her slightly; the guy really wasn't the sharped tool in the shed. "Hey Juice, I am a professional boxer who is not only older than him, but has been training much longer. I was supposed to go to the Olympics. I'm a better boxer than him, and it was never a fair fight for him. He knew that, yet he went in anyways. That's courage, don't mock him for trying to prove himself to you."

Chibs watched the girl shoot down Juice with incredible ease. It wasn't easy to shut the young member up, but she seemed to have a knack for it. He decided to butt in and show her where she would stay for the next months. "That was some fight lass, ye got great technique! Now how about I take ye to my place and you can get settled?" Natalie smiled at the man, grateful for his perfectly timed interruption. "Ok, let me get my things."

In the hallway she ran in to Gemma. "Just the girl I was looking for. That was quite impressive sweetheart. I think we got off on the wrong foot." Gemma spoke. Natalie just looked at her in confusion and suspicion. She wasn't sure if Gemma was being sincere or she was just scared of what Natalie could do to her if they didn't agree. Either way, it seemed like she wanted to make peace.

"Glad to hear that. I'm just here to train. I had no idea Coach was going to send me to an MC." Natalie replied honestly and in a moderately friendly tone.

"Well, if you don't stir up any trouble, I wouldn't mind if you sometimes could take the time to set some of the other guys straight." Gemma smirked at Natalie, who simply responded with a small grin back. "I'll see what I can do."

The conversation was over just as abruptly as it began, but both women left feeling a little bit better about the situation. Gemma was more at ease, knowing that Natalie wouldn't throw herself at all the men and cause shit, and Natalie felt a little bit more accepted now that she had the woman's blessing to be here.

Chibs took Natalie to his place by riding in front of Coach and her on his Harley, guiding through the small town. Chibs' place was in a quaint neighbourhood, something she hadn't really expected. Then again, the whole town of Charming was quaint, it was unlikely that the biker would be living next to a biker bar.

The house was simple, 1 story, 1.5 bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. She wondered what the extra bedrooms were for if Chibs was living here all by himself, but she didn't bother asking; it worked out perfectly now.

The Scotsman showed her the room she would be staying in for the next 6 or so months. It was in the back of the house, the window facing the small backyard. There was a twin-size bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser with a mirror on top. It was all very... _quaint_. She settled her two big gym bags full of clothes and personal items on the floor as she took a quick look around. This would be a nice place to get away from crazy LA.

Chibs took her on a quick tour of the house, telling her to make herself comfortable. She asked if she needed to pay any rent, but Chibs wouldn't have it. "Danny boy did me a huge solid back in the day, and 'e never came teh collect. This is my way of sayin' thanks." Natalie nodded in gratitude, and made note that she should at least help keeping this place clean.

The three of them had a drink in the backyard as Chibs and Coach spoke of the old days. Apparently Coach had been involved in some seriously heavy shit, including gun smuggling. They made Natalie promise she wasn't gonna tell anybody, and she nodded silently. She was loyal as hell, especially to Coach, so his secret was her secret. At least she know what was up with the club, and she could be somewhat mentally prepared if anything ever happened. Both men nodded in appreciation of her loyalty.

The day ended quietly and Natalie went inside to unpack her things. She hadn't brought too much, mostly clothes, seeing as this was a temporary solution. After she stuffed the empty bags in the corner of the now half-filled wardrobe, she put on her simple black pyjamas and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner for the three of them. Chibs didn't have much, but she made due with the chicken breast in his fridge, some potatoes that seemed in reasonable condition and some canned beans. She would have to do groceries on Monday, because Chibs had next to nothing of the stuff she needed. If only stores were open on Sunday in this small town.

Chibs and Coach thanked her for the food and Chibs was impressed with her cooking skills. "She fights, she cooks, and she's a looker. Is there anythin' ye can't do?" He joked, and Natalie took the compliments quietly and with a smile. The story of how she had learned to cook was far from pretty, with her mother getting sick at 14 and dying at 16. But she didn't say a word and enjoyed the men's company, listening to their cheerful banter, that got louder with every drink they drank.

By 10:30 Natalie excused herself from the table and went to bed. She was able to sleep in the next day and wanted to take full advantage of that, seeing as she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. The bed was comfortable and she soon dozed off.


	4. Overwhelmed

**A/N: **I know it's been too long, and I know this one is short, but I promise, the next chapter is longer, and will be out within the week. For now, happy new year, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Natalie woke up on Sunday morning feeling well rested. She got out of the bed with much ease and walked to the kitchen as she figured she could make the two friends some breakfast. She had spotted eggs and bacon in the fridge the night before, and after a short hunt she had also located the bread and butter. It took her a couple of minutes, but she managed to get the coffee machine up and running, and soon the smell of caffeine filled the kitchen. She loved that smell, as it was her favourite part of mornings – besides actually drinking the coffee.

The smell of bacon and coffee had found their way into the rest of the house, because shortly after both men came stumbling out of their rooms. "Woah lass, I'm gonna enjoy havin' ye here." Chibs said, gratitude apparent on his face. Natalie smiled a little. "Don't get too used to it. Soon I'll be back to my bitchy old self." She earned herself a chuckle and a nod from the Scotsman. "I'll try and remember that lass."

Natalie made the table and grabbed orange juice and milk from the fridge and poured it for them. She wasn't usually so domestic, but she wanted to show her gratitude to Chibs. It was really nice of him to take in a stranger for free, and she wanted to repay him. Besides, it kept her mind off of things she didn't want to think about just yet.

After breakfast Coach said he really had to go, and Natalie nodded. He had to go back to work tomorrow. She wondered if people at the school would notice her absence. Obviously someone else would be teaching her classes now, but she didn't really have a lot of people she called friends. The main reason was her father's abandonment. It left an invisible scar with her that made it really hard for her to trust people. All the fights she got in at school didn't really help either. People preferred to stay far away from her. Natalie was okay with that though, she had Coach and that was the only support she really needed. She was strong and independent, and she liked it that way.

When Coach was gone and Natalie was left alone with Chibs, he told her that he probably wouldn't be at the house much, because of the club. They agreed to meet 4 times a week, early in the morning after her 1-hour jog to train for 3 hours. If for whatever reason Chibs couldn't be there, he would leave her a training schedule. The other two days of the week she could fill out herself, but she would have to report back to Chibs what she had done.

After they finalized their agreement, Natalie handed back the key Chibs had given her before, and he gave her a key to his house instead. Then Chibs left to the clubhouse, leaving Natalie all by herself. It was a nice day, so instead of staying inside the house she decided to go explore the little town.

She found her way to Main Street relatively easily, and slowly made her way down the long road. The town looked really old fashioned – it even had a barbershop for crying out loud. Almost everything was closed because it was a Sunday, and so not too many people were outside. The only place open was a candy store, which seemed to be fairly popular to all the kids. She smiled at the kids running in and out of the place, and at the older man who was behind the counter talking to the kids in an animated voice. He looked older than Coach, and incredibly adorable. He nodded at her as she passed by, and Natalie made a mental note to go visit the man soon. He seemed like he had a lot of stories to tell, and Natalie never lost her love for stories.

After several hours of wandering trough the town, the park, and even along the surprisingly large cemetery, she returned to Chibs' house. It took her a little longer than she had hoped, walking into the wrong direction a couple of times. By the time she got back, she was ready to sit down, watch a movie and eat some popcorn.

Much to her surprise there were several bikes in the driveway. She found several Sons scattered around the kitchen and the backyard, and they all greeted her in a polite matter. It seemed her show the day before had the desired effect, as they didn't seem too eager to lust over her body.

She wasn't really sure how to respond so she simply nodded, acknowledging their existence. She soon found Chibs, talking to Happy at the grill. "Aye lass, the guys were pissed I kept ye all to myself today, said I had to share ye." Natalie looked at Chibs with narrowed eyes, then to Happy, and she had to bite her tongue. What was she, his property?

"They wanted teh meet the fierce lass who knocked the prospect out." Chibs continued, noticing her eyes narrowing. After she had gone to bed the night before, Danny had told him a little bit more about her, and explained to him she had some anger issues, as he had experienced himself Friday night. Danny had given him some useful tips on how to notice she was getting angry, and how to calm her down. He'd said she was a reasonable girl, just had a lot of pent up anger in her.

Natalie narrowing her eyes was one of the signs Danny had told him about, so Chibs knew he was walking on thin ice. But his explanation, combined with some light flattery seemed to do the trick. Natalie really didn't feel like making a scene, and she could understand where the guys were coming from. "Ok. You got some food ready anytime soon? I'm starving." Chibs nodded. "Aye, I got a steak callin' your name. How you like it?" He asked, wondering what type of meat eater she was. "Red."

Happy nodded in approval, not that she cared. Natalie walked back inside; letting the two men go back to grilling. She was hoping Half Sack was there, so she could talk to him. She didn't want to apologize, but she did feel like she should say something to make sure the men weren't making too much fun of him. She just hoped she didn't cost him his membership to the club.

While she was looking for Half Sack, Juice showed up again. This guy really couldn't take a hint! "Hey Natalie, how's it going?" He asked with that adorable but annoying smile on his face. "I'm good thanks. Hey, have you seen Half Sack? Do you know if he's here?" She knew Juice wanted to talk to her, but she really wasn't in the mood. "Eh no, he had to clean the toilets at the clubhouse. So, how have you been? Have you settled in alright?" Juice continued, changing the topic back to her.

"Yeah, Juice, I'm fine. Listen Juice, you're a nice guy, but nothing will ever happen between us, so can you please stop trying so hard? You're starting to piss me off, and you've seen what I can do." She knew she was being very harsh, but she needed the message to seep through that dense head of his. Juice seemed at a loss for words, again, and she walked past him.

Tig had observed the whole thing from a distance, and couldn't help but grin at the cold "fuck off" message she had given the youngest and newest member of the Sons of Anarchy. She was a firecracker and it turned him on like crazy. If she was anywhere near as fierce in the bedroom as she was in the ring, he knew she would blow his mind.

Tig walked up to Juice and wrapped one arm around his neck in a semi-consoling manner and dragged the young member over to some of the other brothers. "She just shot down Juice in cold blood. I don't think she'll be any fun for any of us." He stated. Tig was kind of pissed about the idea that the hot, young boxer was seemingly unresponsive to any of the Sons, even though he had thoroughly enjoyed watching Juice get shot down. They were used to being pussy magnets, and the boxer's disinterest hit a sore spot with Tig. That shit just didn't happen to them. But in the end he realized that Juice's rejection only meant that there was still a chance for him and the girl to get it on, and he was already looking forward to some fresh, tight pussy.

"Trust me brother, she might be looking fierce, but sooner or later she's gonna wanna get some, and I'll be damned if it's not one of us." Bobby replied, his eyes following the woman, who was now in the kitchen scooping up some potato salad on her plate. "I don't know man, she hasn't even looked at one of us." Tig retorted. "She shot me down in every conversation I started with her." Juice butted in. "Yeah, but that's because you're and idiot, idiot." Bobby answered, earning him a good laugh from his fellow brothers and a pat on the back from Quinn. Then Quinn spoke up. "I would say that Chibs's got the biggest chance. He's livin' with the fox." All the men had to agree to that. She was sleeping two doors down from him. "We'll ask him later, but for now I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Bobby exclaimed, and all the men let out a loud sound of agreement as they got up from their positions and moved to the grill.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and Natalie tried to make some small talk here and there. The guys really had tried to engage Natalie in conversation, but she didn't have much to say. Most of the conversations were on the latest Harley models, and at one time she entered a heated discussion on one of the croweater's blowjob capabilities. She had left that conversation quickly and quietly. She wasn't a prude, but she really didn't care to discuss a woman's abilities to suck dick with 3 horny bikers.

Happy had watched her from a distance and he liked that she didn't seem to babble on about stupid shit. She hadn't been too comfortable with all the attention, and mainly just listened to the men talk.

She wasn't completely at ease with all the men in the house, especially Tig who had this crazy look in his eye, but towards the end of the night she did feel more at ease with the idea of staying with an MC for several months. That didn't mean she wasn't relieved when the men finally left, though. The quiet was something she hadn't realized she missed, and that after only spending 2 nights in the little Californian town.

After the guys had gone, Natalie started cleaning up. She hated that she was the only one making an attempt to clean up after the mess the men had made, but she reminded herself that she was Chibs' guest, so she should make an effort to repay him. Besides she would rather clean up now, than tomorrow, as the work would leave her tired and ready for bed.

"I hope that was okay, lass. They just wanted to come over, get to know the hot boxer who'll be training at the club every day." Chibs said, noticing the tired look on her face. "Yeah, it was fine. It's your house anyway, you can do whatever you want." Natalie replied with a small smile on her face. It was nice of Chibs to ask her, and she really appreciated the gesture. "I'm off to bed, the dishes are in the dishwasher. Thanks for the amazing steak."

Chibs nodded and watched her retreat to her room. The guys had wanted to know everything, including if he had slept with her yet. He had scoffed at his brothers, telling them she was of limits. Danny had made it very clear to Chibs why she was here. Chibs wasn't necessarily that protective of the woman, but his respect for Danny had him add that she was not to be touched by anybody, including himself. The guys had groaned at the old fashioned remark, and most of them had just waved it away, but Chibs knew that he had some weight in the club. He just hoped it would be enough to give Natalie some room to breath, and it would get the guys off his back.

He turned off the light in the living room and went to his own bed, wondering what the next six months would have in store for them.


	5. Training

**A/N:** As promised, a new chapter, and this one is much longer. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

P.S.: I been seeing writers use a tactic to get reviews, saying: 'If I get ... reviews I'll post a new chapter'. I don't know if that's something I like, so I'm gonna try it out once with this chapter, if I like it, I'll use it again, but it's just a try out. SO: I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 reviews :)

* * *

The first Monday worked out really well for both Chibs and Natalie. Chibs turned out to be a good coach with a keen eye for her technique and when she seemed to waver a little. Also, training was more fun than usual since Half Sack decided to join them. After Natalie gave Half Sack a quick apology, he patted her on the back and said it was all good. Apparently her telling off Juice on Saturday at the clubhouse had some effect, because the guys hadn't pestered him too much. She was very glad to hear that, and so they started training together. Half Sack was learning a lot from her and Chibs, and even after a couple of days she could see he was getting better.

Natalie liked the agreement she had with Chibs. It wasn't too forceful from either side and they would be able to slowly build a trust relationship this way. They could rely on each other, without needing to smother or babysit. They both worked hard, and after a week, she could honestly say she really liked Chibs. He reminded her of Coach. Even though his style was very different, he had a similar positive attitude he often hid in sarcastic comments and she greatly appreciated that.

Natalie had managed to get most of the nutritional products she needed from Charming, but she knew she would have to go to Lodi or Stockton to get some specific items not available in the little town. Chibs arranged a loan car for her from the garage, seeing that Coach had taken his car back with him and he didn't actually own a car, and by Tuesday afternoon she was all set for her stay in Charming. Chibs even offered her to keep the car for the rest of the time she was in town, but Natalie declined. She preferred walking, and Charming was small enough that she could get everywhere she needed to go within 30 minutes. She didn't need to go far, and if that moment arose, she knew Chibs would make similar arrangements.

The club members and mechanics were slowly getting used to her early morning training schedule and her work out clothes, but every now and then they couldn't help but stare at the sexy inked woman who was training with Chibs. Chibs was professional enough never to let his eyes wander, but he wore sunglasses often, so in the end she wasn't always sure where his eyes went. He never made her feel uncomfortable though, and that was good enough for her.

On the first day of training, Chibs had shown her the small gym they had inside the clubhouse. It mainly contained weights and some machines, and the smell of sweat had seemingly penetrated the walls, but it was a gym none the less. It even had a couple of mirrors along one wall for working out with dumbbells and other weights, so this was usually the place where she did all her strength training.

Every now and then one of the guys joined her in the little room, but she wasn't really interested in chatting. She was here because she needed to keep working on her dream, not to find herself a man. The guys mostly appreciated her quiet attitude, even though some, like Juice, were chatty as hell.

After spending some more time in Charming, she realized that Juice was just a little socially awkward. Since she told him off for the third time at the barbecue, he had come up to her and just started a conversation with her. He explained that he wouldn't try to get in his pants anymore, and that he figured she might need a friend. For someone who could be as dense as him, this had been awfully perceptive. She did appreciate the offer, so she decided to give him a chance. She was glad she did because he was funny as hell, even if he didn't intend to be.

Then there were the other Sons, who weren't interested in a friendship at all. She remembered the time when Happy had come into the gym while she was doing squats. He really had perfect timing, it seemed, and she knew he was looking at her ass. Natalie secretly enjoyed the stares he threw at her, but she would never admit to that in her life. His dark smoldering eyes stirred something inside her that she hadn't felt in a while.

They didn't talk and simply shared the space in silence, and every now and then she would throw a look or two at Happy's bare, tattooed, and muscled chest for her own enjoyment. If he could look, so could she. She didn't think Happy noticed, and if he did, he hadn't mentioned it.

It was a little awkward the first time the two of them were working out in such close proximity, but she was soon back in her zone forgetting about the world around her.

That lasted, of course, until Happy had to make a remark. "Ready for that shower yet?" Natalie looked up at him from down on the floor where she was doing sit ups, never pausing her training for the man with a damn fine body. He was grinning at her, his eyes dark and filled with bad plans. She contemplated it for a second; sex was a good workout after all, and a good orgasm would also have a relaxing effect afterwards. But for now, she decided to ignore him. If he thought he could just ask her to take shower with him, he was sadly mistaken.

It wasn't that Natalie had a problem with one-night stands; in fact, she usually preferred them. But she knew Coach had talked to Chibs, and that Chibs had talked to the rest of the Sons. She was off limits – although she had to admit that she was a little pissed at that form of protection. As if she couldn't handle herself.

Besides, Gemma's idea on not causing any problems was firmly planted in her head. She wanted to prove to Gemma and herself that she wouldn't stir shit up. On top of that, sleeping with Happy wouldn't be a one-night stand – they would most likely have to deal with each other on a regular basis afterwards and she just wasn't ready for that. Not to mention the look on Coach's face when he found out, and she knew he would.

So she decided to ignore the handsome man for now, even if he did some wonderful things for her nether regions. He'd get tired of her and her seeming lack of interest soon enough anyway, if she wouldn't give in to his games. He seemed like a man who got what he wanted, one way or another, and if she wouldn't give it to him, he would find a woman who would.

Natalie was usually done with her training before lunch and left the clubhouse, not coming back until the next day, which made Gemma very happy. Even though Gemma had seen the looks Happy had been giving the girl, Natalie was ignoring them with a strong conviction. The girl really was here to train and that knowledge set Gemma a little more at ease. Gemma had been watching the boxer with a close eye, but so far it seemed the young woman was here for her training only, not to get herself a hot biker man like Happy.

Natalie's mornings were packed with training, but the afternoons were quite the opposite. She hated the amount of time off she had. After the second week she figured she needed something to keep her busy during the afternoons. She had signed up to the local library, but its collection wasn't really up to her standards. She was also a big movie fan, but even that got old quickly. The boredom was fuelling her anger, and she knew that needed to stop. She was angry enough as it was.

Natalie was thinking of looking for a part time job, but she wasn't really sure what she could apply for. Boxing was her life; she never went to college, and she had a very limited skillset besides boxing. She had already visited the only boxing school in the town, but it was run by a chauvinistic prick who hadn't even heard of her. She wasn't a diva, but she wasn't a nobody in the boxing world either, even if she was a woman. There was no way in hell she would be working for that douche, seeing after one meeting she had already come close to ripping the guy a new asshole.

When Chibs came home that Sunday night, alone thank god, she asked him what she could do around Charming. Chibs said he would ask Gemma because she had been very busy lately. Apparently Gemma's son Jax had knocked up his drug-abusing ex-wife, and Gemma was spending more time babying the woman than actually getting the paperwork done at Teller-Morrow. Natalie wasn't looking forward to working with Gemma, despite their truce, but she conceded. It wasn't like she was going to get any better offers.

So the next morning, after their training, Natalie followed Chibs to the small office next to the garage.

"Knock knock." Chibs said, not bothering to actually knock.

"Hey darling, what do you want? I can't give you any more hours off so you can train her, if that's what you're looking for." Gemma answered, looking up from a tall stack of paper.

"Actually Gemma, Natalie was wonderin' if she could get a job here." Chibs said.

"Not a job, per se." Natalie filled in quickly, reading Gemma's face – which didn't look too pleased. "I don't want your money. You letting me stay here and train here for free is more than I could ask for. I just need something to kill the time in the afternoon. I'm going insane staying in the house all day."

Gemma gave the girl a look over. Free labour did sound tempting, and TM had been really busy lately. But letting the girl work here would mean letting her get closer to the club, and Gemma still wasn't sure she could be trusted. However, Gemma did trust Chibs, and Chibs had vouched for the girl. He wouldn't have asked for this if he hadn't trusted her to some extent.

"Sure, we can always try. When can you start?" The Old Lady inquired. "In about an hour and a half? I can be back here at 1 pm sharp." Natalie offered, not wanting to waste anymore time. If she ran back to the house, showered quickly, and grab some lunch, 1.5 hour would definitely be enough time for the athlete.

Gemma nodded. Maybe this was a good thing, the girl coming to work here. Then Gemma could keep an eye on her herself. "Okay. I'll see you at one. And don't be late."

Natalie nodded with a small smile, relieved the conversation had gone well. "Thanks Gemma, thanks Chibs." She turned around to leave the office and jogged out of the parking lot as if it was any other day in Charming, but she felt relieved she actually would have something to do in the afternoon.

"You sure she can be trusted?" Gemma asked Chibs, who was staring after the young woman. When he turned around to face her, he nodded. "Aye. She knows how teh keep 'er mouth shut." Gemma nodded; that was all she needed to know. For now at least.

Natalie was back at the garage at fifteen minutes before one 'o clock. She had rushed a little extra, not wanting to give Gemma any reasons not to like her. She wasn't usually a people's pleaser, but Chibs had explained a little about the club and Gemma's role in it, and Natalie was well aware this woman could make her life very difficult in Charming. The matriarch was strong willed, well connected and picky about whom she would let come close to her family.

"Hi Gemma." Natalie greeted the woman in the office in a way that wasn't all too natural for her, but she had to make an effort. She really did not want to go back to watching TV, reading bad books from the library, wandering the streets of Charming, or finding her inner child on the play ground's monkey bars. At least LA was vibrant and alive. There were things to do on every street corner, pulling you in. But not in Charming; this place was practically a ghost town after 7 pm.

Gemma greeted her back and got up from behind the desk. "You're early, great, I can use the help here." Gemma seemed genuine when she said that, and Natalie's smile widened a little. She remembered what her mother always told her: a good start is half the work.

"So here's is our filing system. It's not digital yet, but Juice is working on it. These are the intake forms we need to fill out for every car that comes in. Then once you've filled this section out," Gemma said while pointing at a bold lined section on the form, "you will hand put it in this box here, on the bottom. The ones on top will be taken by the first available mechanic, who will fill out the rest."

Gemma spent the next 30 minutes explaining the details of the system they were working with, but it wasn't too difficult and Natalie caught on quickly.

The computer was off limits right now, because Juice had an ongoing improvement project he was working on, and Gemma told Natalie he had freaked out when she had tried to use it once. One look of Clay had shut him up, but Juice had requested Gemma not to touch the machine until he was finished. Which would be any day now, if he wouldn't be so wrapped up with the club.

"Ok, that doesn't seem too difficult. I think I can manage. What about inventory?" Natalie asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that just yet, we have everything we need for now. But I need to go and take Wendy shopping for some paint and stuff for the baby's room. You sure you'll be alright?" Gemma looked at the young woman who seemed confident enough with the newly acquired information. Natalie nodded. This really wouldn't be a problem for her. Just filling out paperwork.

"I'll call you if I have any questions, is that ok?" Natalie asked Gemma, who nodded. "Here's my number." Gemma replied, giving Natalie a piece of paper on which she had quickly dotted down her name and contact info.

With Gemma gone, Natalie was now all alone in the office. Gemma had told her what needed to be done today, and so she started the pile of paperwork. The first couple of files took some time, but by the fourth file she'd gotten the hang of it. She was getting quite some work done until someone knocked on the already open door.

Natalie looked up to see Juice standing in the doorframe. "Hey Natalie, whatcha doing here?" He looked a little confused to see the boxer on the lot in the afternoon, in the TM office working no less.

"Killing time. Home shopping network just didn't cut it anymore. I'm assuming you're here to work on the computer? I'll make some space for you." Natalie replied as she got up from the chair and stepped away from the desk with some files in her hand, when Juice nodded at her suspicions.

Juice moved past her and took her seat, immediately focused on the computer and its contents.

Natalie sat down on the couch, putting the stack of paper on the ground, and opening the file she was working on on her lap. They worked in silence for a while, and she realized that this was the most quiet she had seen Juice since she'd gotten here. She looked up at him. He was completely focused on the computer, his finger typing quickly every now and then, and the mouse racing over the screen.

He had a small frown on his face, which Natalie thought looked kind of adorable on him, like a small kid not getting the candy he wanted.

"Will you please stop watching me, it's annoying." Juice suddenly spoke out, shaking Natalie from her thoughts. She wasn't sure what to say, so she kept her mouth shut and turned back to the paperwork, not noticing the small grin that had appeared on Juice's face as he turned to watch her.

2 minutes later she was well aware of the staring that was going on, but decided that she would had no right to call him out on it, as she had just recently done the exact same thing.

"Can I ask you something" Juice asked, curious about the woman in the office with him.

"You just did." Natalie replied pointedly, not really in the mood for conversation. This file was giving her some troubles. She didn't want to call Gemma, but it looked like she might just have to.

"I'm gonna ask you anyway. Why are you not having sex with any of the men here?" Juice asked with a serious look on his face now.

Natalie looked up at Juice in confusion. She had not expected such a question, and frankly she didn't think it concerned him.

"I mean, are you a lesbian or something?" Juice pressed.

Natalie sighed, tired of always having to explain herself. She'd been asked similar questions over the past year whenever she wasn't interested. It was a pain in the ass to deal with men and their increased sense of self-worth.

"Is it really that difficult for your inflated ego to understand that maybe I'm just not interested in you?" She retorted, looking Juice in the eye seriously.

Juice looked confused with her response. He hadn't expected that. Usually women saw the cut and were sold. He couldn't produce a proper comeback, his mouth gaping for words to fill the big hole.

Jax had been listening to the conversation from inside the garage and decided to save his brother. Natalie was a tough one to crack, he had found that out the hard way a week before, when he had put his hand on her ass and she had elbowed him in the face. He grinned at the memory. It had been worth it; her as was tight, round and soft like he'd imagined. He also made 50 bucks off a bet with some of the guys on how she would respond. His 'smack to the face' guess had been the closest call. His eye was a little less grateful, as it was still blue and sore.

"Don't mind him, he's a little awkward around pretty ladies like yourself. He's just not used to hearing no, the women here are always willing." Jax grinned ear to ear as he walked in the office, a relieved Juice being able to breath again.

Natalie smirked at him, noticing the blue around his eye was finally turning yellow. "Your ignorance on how to treat normal women is really unattractive. No matter how charming your smiles are." She said to both Jax and Juice, her eyes never leaving Jax' as if to challenge him to say more.

"Come on Juice, let's get back to work. Clay wants us to run an errand." Jax said to Juice, taking his eyes of Natalie and focusing his attention on the guy's mohawk. Natalie was a hot babe, but clearly not interested in him, even though she flirted every now and then. It was almost like it was a game to her, and Jax refused to become a part of that. He had too much shit on his plate already to be getting into something like that with Natalie. He would just stick to nice and easy sweetbutts – half the drama, double the fun.

Juice nodded, eager to get out of the office that harboured a semi-annoyed Natalie. Juice liked her, but he also feared her temper to a certain extent. Plus, she could stare him down like no other; it was unnerving as hell. Only Happy's stares scared him more.

"See you later boys." Natalie said in a melodic voice, relieved that Juice was gone. He could be incredibly ignorant at times. At least the peace and quiet was back in the office. She took back her spot behind the desk and decided to call Gemma. Some info in the file just didn't make sense.

Gemma picked up after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hi Gemma, this is Natalie. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking over the Winston file right now, and something's not adding up."

"Oh yeah, no you can just leave that for me. I'll deal with it later. It's Opie's wife's car, they get a big discount every time. Money's tight for them, so we throw them a bone. Put that file separately on my desk, then you can keep on working on the other files sweetheart." Gemma answered. Natalie was a little confused when she had heard Gemma call her sweetheart, but she wasn't going to complain. Now that she thought about it, Gemma had used the word on her before. She immediately felt more accepted in Charming.

"Ok, thanks Gemma."

Natalie stayed in the office for a couple more hours until the shop closed. She turned off the lights, not sure where Gemma was, but she let Clay know that the office was ready to be locked.

"Ye havin' a drink with us lass?" Chibs asked. Natalie looked at her watch. 6:00. She was tempted, this way she could learn a little bit more about some of the members and the club, but at the same time she wanted to have dinner before 7 and she still had to walk home.

Chibs saw Natalie was trying to decide, and hooked her arm in his. "Come on lass, live a little. It's not like yer gonna have a big fight for a while anyway." Natalie wanted to get angry with Chibs for his insensitive remark, but she couldn't find the energy, so she just grinned and let Chibs drag her to the clubhouse.

If any of the other guys would have said the same thing, she probably would have punched them, but she considered Chibs her friend and she respected him. Plus, she had to admit that he was right. She still had five and a half months of suspension to go. Might as well make the most of it, because she wouldn't be going to the Olympics any time soon.

Once inside he led her to a table and grabbed a bottle of Scotch from behind the bar with two glasses. One reason Chibs liked the woman was because she drank Scotch. It had been a good bonding method the first week she was here. They had gotten shitfaced together that second Saturday evening, to celebrate her surviving one week with the Sons.

"Just one Chibs, then I'm going home. It's been a long day." Natalie bargained.

"Aye, that's why ye deserve a drink, so we'll better make it a good one." Chibs said, filling her glass more than usual, making Natalie laugh.

They sat, talking at the table with other club members watching them.

"You think they're fucking?" Bobby asked Piney, Happy and Tig.

"Nah man, look at her. She's got a stick up her ass. She wouldn't do nobody in this town." Tig stated a little bitter, glancing over at the two. Tig had pushed up on that tight body – he just wanted a taste – but she had made it very clear he wasn't getting any from her. His bruised ego was still deflated and he had gone to bed with 3 croweaters the night she shot him down to make up for it.

Happy nodded in agreement. All of the members had been hitting on her, but nobody had succeeded.

"But then again, maybe she wants to be charmed by a guy. Maybe she's old fashioned that way." Piney added. "If that's the case, Chibs is doing everything right."

The four men had nothing left to say on the topic, but Happy was thinking that if anyone got to do her, it would be him. If she was anything as fierce in the sack as she was in the ring, it would be pretty fucking steamy, and he could only image the damage she could do.

Piney's comment lingered in his mind. Maybe he should go at her from a different angle.

Natalie and Chibs were discussing her training for the next day when Happy decided to join them. Chibs had to go on a run, and as promised, he would leave her with a schedule for her training.

"Happy, great timing. Can ye watch Natalie's training tomorrow? Clay's sendin' me out on a run." Chibs asked Happy, while Natalie just sat there and listened. She didn't really need anybody to watch her train, she was more than capable herself, but Chibs had preferred somebody with her. They had argued for a couple of minutes, but she had realized that there was no way she could convince him, so she'd hesitantly agreed. Now that she knew who was going to watch her, she wished she never had. There was something about Happy she couldn't put her finger on. He just seemed to be able to push her buttons.

"Sure. What time?" He asked Chibs while eying Natalie. She stared right back at him into his dark eyes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of backing down first. She had to admit to herself that she liked staring into Happy's eyes. They seemed to be burning with a passion for life, while at the same time had an edge of lethal danger to them. It was an interesting conflict and she was fascinated by it. The fact that his look turned her on might also be a contributing factor to her enjoyment.

Chibs noticed of course, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the sexual attraction radiating from the two. Maybe having Happy train with Natalie wasn't the best of ideas, especially because Happy hadn't been his choice – Chibs' had chosen Juice and he was now regretting it.

But Happy seemed willing, and Natalie didn't protest, so Chibs knew that he would look like an idiot if he were to change things up now. Chibs wasn't blind; he had seen those perky tits and that firm ass of the young woman, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to take her for a wild ride. But she was Danny's protégé, and the night her coach had dropped her off Danny had made it clear that Natalie was not to be touched, especially by his friend. Chibs had given the old man his word, and now all he could do was look.

Chibs was able to break the staring contest happening in front of him when he told Happy that he should be at the lot at 8am sharp. Happy looked at Chibs and nodded, slightly annoyed the Scotsman had cost him this small victory. The bitch was smug as hell and he could see her trying to hide a grin.

Chibs had of course told all the guys to stay away from Natalie, but none of them shared his loyalty to Danny. When it became clear that Natalie herself wasn't interested in any of the guys, it hadn't been long before a bet was formed on the question of who was going to fuck this girl first. Nobody but Juice and the prospect had betted on Chibs; Half Sack because he didn't know how loyal Chibs was to his friends, and Juice because he figured that if Chibs was living with the girl, something was bound to happen. Most of the bets were placed on Jax though. The young man and VP of the club had the right age, being only a couple years older than her, was incredibly charming and well endowed, and the ladies always seemed to float towards him.

But by now, Natalie had been here for over two weeks and none of them had been able to claim that prize. Chibs had chosen Juice initially, because she seemed to like the guy – he was the only one beside himself that she had befriended, but he had quickly realized his error when he asked Juice about it. The young member had been very clear: "Nah man, we're friends. She doesn't need that shit from me."

Tig, Piney and Bobby were watching the stare-off going on between the two, while Chibs was talking about god knows what. Tig turned to look at the other men, realizing his money was on Happy. It had been a last minute call. Initially he wanted to vote for himself, but that wasn't allowed – none of the guys could vote for themselves, because it would be too easy to manipulate the results. So Tig had decided to vote on the odd man out, in this case Happy. If he wasn't gonna fuck her himself, Tig might as well make some money off of it. "We might have our first real contestant in Happy." He exclaimed hopefully, whilst raising his glass. The others followed his example. "To Happy. May she fuck him senseless and bring me the money."


End file.
